INTEQAM
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: Iss bar to khud chahta hoo tum mujpar bharosa nahi karo. A DUO STORY(last ch written by my bestie CUTTIE PARI)
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS TYSM FOR SHOWERING UR LOVE HERE WE GO..**_

"Kitna kuch badal gaya haina actually sabkuch 20 saal pehle Mujse meri zindagi cheen gayi thi aur ab wapas mera wahi haal hai shayad usse bhi bura lekin meri zindagi mein abhi emotions ki koi jagah nahi hai ab main bas ek officer hoo aur muje apna duty nibhaunga. Duty chodke bacha kya hai mere pass ACP sir hote to bhi yehi karte." thinking so he attached his head to the headrest thinking about the next step of his plan and a drop of tear fell from his eyes.

ON THE OTHER SIDE..

A man was running on the road actually trying to run. There was immense pain in every part of his body.

"Nhi Muje uss tak ye pohochana hi hoga kaise bhi karke. Main manzil ke itne pass aake nhi haar sakta. Shayad main ek gaddar aur ek khooni ka maut maru lekin phir bhi muje use ye dena padega." thinking so he tried to run faster. He finally reached his destination.

Some voices echoed in his head..

 _ **"Ghar jaisa kuch nahi"**_

 _ **"E sun na ghar ka renovation karwaye"**_

 _ **"Bhai tuje ghar aate hi itni thakan hoti hai aur saara kaam muje karna padta hai."**_

 _ **"Yaar ye cheating hai pulao bolke roti bana rahe ho ruko ab tumhe do din pulao banana padega aur main bhi ghar ka koi kaam nahi karunga"**_

He closed his eyes "Nhi abhi main un yaadon ko yaad karke kamjor nahi ho sakta."

He went and rang the bell and waited for a few moments.

The other person opened the door and was shocked and he could utter only "Tum"

He ignoring the 1st person's expression said "Iss packet ko head quarter pohocha dena."

The first person was still in shock at the other's terrible condition. The other person's shirt was almost soaked with blood and he had lost more than half his weight. Few severe injuries was visible on his body.

"Wo thoda paani milega please" he asked with pleading eyes

"Haan ruko" saying so he went inside to fetch water.

He went inside. Thousands of memories were revolving in his head.

" _ **Tumhe aaj hi banana padega pulao muje kuch nhi pata"**_

 _ **"arey yar bohot lazy ho custard hi to banana hai do minute mein ban jayega"**_

 _ **"Dekho mere karan hi hume acha khana milta hai tumara bas chale to roz daal sabzi hi banao"**_

"Aur aaj tuje paani bhi aise mangna pad raha hai" saying so cleared his eyes and went to the doorstep with the glass of water.

The injured person drank the whole water in one go. His thirst was quenched almost after two days.

"Finger prints mitaa dena bekar mein phas jayoge aur suno happy birthday" saying so the other person ran away.

The 1st person was still at the doorstep.

"Muje bhi yaad nahi tha mera b'day aur ise... Par Muje uske peeche jaana chahiye he is still a criminal." saying so he ran in the direction the 2nd person after asking freddy to pick up that box and take it to the hq.

 _ **A/N So guys howz it plz review and next ch after 25 rvws.**_

 _ **I'll start mushkil on 30 on our dear frd's chitra's bday.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY GUYS TYSM FOR SHOWERING UR LOVE HERE WE GO..**_

 _ **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**_

 _ **I'LL REPLY TO ALL UR FEEDBACKS AT THE END OF THE STORY DUE TO LACK OF TIME HOPE U GUYS AREN'T ANGRY.**_

"Aur nahi bhaga jata ab shayed sach mein maut ki ghadi aa gayi hai." He said tiredly resting his back against a tree. He had lost the will to live long ago and today he had completed his mission in the actual some distant voices were ringing in his years.

 _ **"One piece mein lautna mission se."**_

 _ **"Yar ye injuries Ko tujse itna pyaar Kyun hai."**_

 _ **"Khayal rakhna yaar"**_

His lips curved into a another voice rang in his ears..

"He is an ex CID officer and a criminal. Usne ek officer Ko Jaan se maara hai. Aisa Insaan kisika dost nahi hota."

"Yaar iss bar koi gum nahi bar to khud chahta tha ki tum mujpar wishwas na khayal rakhna" he whispered and closed his gang leader's face came infront of his eyes and he remembered his words

"Abbey tu hamse Gaddari kar Raha lash bhi nahi milega tere sathiyon dardnak mout marunga tuje ki tu soch bhi nahi Sakta."

He knew either the gang members will find him and kill him or he will die due to hypothermia.(extreme cold)

ANOTHER SIDE

"Kaha Gaya idhar hi to aya muje ache se dekhna chahiye." He was searching in the whole area but couldn't find anything.

Suddenly he saw few drops of blood on the road making a trail. A voice rang clearly in his ears.

 _ **"Tumare Nazar se koi cheez chut jaye iska matlab wo cheez exist hi nahi karta."**_

He closed his eyes to pacify his heart.

"Iss bar bhi nahi chuta " he thought and followed the trail.

He soon reached the place and saw HIM there resting his back against the tree.

Thousands of memories flashed through his mind...He was loosing control over his emotions.

But then he remembered his last conversation with him ..

 _ **"Paisa Insan Ko haivan Bana deta hai itne saare paise mil rahe the uda diya buddhe ko.10 crore rupaye Koi choti rakam nahi hoti. Aur CID mein mere liye Rakha kya khatra uthao aur inaam hota tha aur to meri zindagi mein aish hi aish hai Abhijeet."**_

His expressions toughened and he moved forward as Senior Inspector Abhijeet not as HIS friend.

 _ **A/N HOW WAS IT GUYS? ACTUALLY IT'S MY FIRST INVESTIGATIVE TRY.**_

 _ **HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**_

 _ **AGAIN SAME CONDITION NEXT UPDATE AFTER 25 REVIEWS.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY GUYS TYSM FOR SHOWERING UR LOVE HERE WE GO..**_

 _ **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**_

 _ **I'LL REPLY TO ALL UR FEEDBACKS AT THE END OF THE STORY DUE TO LACK OF TIME HOPE U GUYS AREN'T ANGRY.**_

As Abhijeet approached him daya was on the verge of closing his eyes but suddenly he noticed a blurred figure coming towards him. He managed to stand up and was trying to run away when he heard a shout.

"Daya" Abhijeet shouted

"Tum? Thank God Tum aa Gaye" saying so daya turned vision was still blurry but somehow he knew this was Abhijeet.

"Criminals ko pakarna to Cid ka kaam hai daya. Mujhe to aana hi tha ." Abhijeet said with a straight face

Somehow it hurt daya he managed to reply

"Haan suno I don't have much time left iss address pe pohocho jald se jald tumhe waha..."before he could continue he felt that he was having an attack yet again. He quickly gave him a chit and lost his consciousness.

Abhijeet panicked and quickly called the ambulance.

He was standing there when his mind diverted to another memory

FLASHBACK

"Yar baksh de ab main har Gaya." Abhijeet said and removed his gear.

"To Mr Sharpshooter har Gaye" daya teased.

"Kaha hara main pichle teen ghante se hum dono ka draw Ho Raha hai. Ab aur kab tak Goli chalau" Abhijeet said in frustration.

"Haa phir bhi haar to tumne Maan Liya na chalo aaj ka dinner phir tumare paiso par" daya winked.

"Tuje to meri Jeb khaali karwane ka bahaana chahiye hota hai" Abhijeet rolled his eyes.

"Waise iss mamle mein bhi tum peeche nahi hatthe bhaisahab." daya said seriously.

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

FLASHBACK OVER.

Abhijeet came out from his thoughts with the siren of the approaching ambulance.

They quickly shifted daya in the ambulance with the help of attendants and took off for hospital.

Suddenly he saw his Mobile ringing and seeing freddy calling he picked up the phone with

"Daya mil Gaya hain muje . I'm taking him to XYZ hospital. Tum log ek address pe pohocho jald se jald. I'm smsing u the address." Abhijeet said professionally.

"Ok sir main hq walo Ko Jo apse urgently milna chahte hai unhe waha bhejta hoon" saying so freddy cut the call.

"Ye Freddy ne kuch emotional reaction nahi diya iss sab mein bohot badi garbar hai." Abhijeet thought and seeing daya laying on the hospital stretcher he thought

"Jaldi uth jaa muje kahi na kahi ye Bharosa hai ki wo sab ek natak ekdin zaroor thik hoga . Mere iss bharose Ko may tootne dey yar. Abki Baar Dhokha khaane ki himmat nahi hai." Abhijeet sighed.

 _ **A/N How was it frds? Last time rvws bohot kam the. Should I stop this story?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N HEY GUYS TYSM FOR THE REVIEWS THOUGH THEY WERE REALLY LESS**_

 _ **AND TYSM CUTTIE PARI FOR THIS CH**_

 _ **Abhijeet came to hospital and saw some head quarter's officers were present there...**_

 _ **A senior officer to abhijeet:**_ Hello Abhijeet...i m inspector chahuan...hume aapko kuch important baat batani hai...

 _ **Abhijeet in confusion:**_ jee kahiye...

 _ **Inspector chahuan glancing other officers:**_ Dekhiye Daya ne abhi tak jo kuch bhi kiya vo sab ek mission ka part tha... humlogo ne hi use ye sab karne ko bola tha... _**abhijeet stunned.**_..darasal baat ye hai ki Delhi me Special Task force ko ye khabar mili thi ki koi gang Acp pradyuman ko marne ki planning kar raha hai..isliye humne ye step uthaya...Daya ne Acp pradyuman ka jo murder kiya vo sab ek nakli murder tha...humne uske khilaf arrest warrant bhi isliye nikala tha taki uss gang ko shak na ho...aur aisa hi hua vo log humare jaal me puri tarah se trap ho gye unhone Daya ko Apne gang me shamil kar liya aur Daya hume unki sari secret information apne khabri ke through hum tak pahunchata tha...

sab kuch theek thak chal raha tha par ek gaddar officer ne unlogo ko Acp ke jinda hone ki baat pata chal gyi...aur unlogo ko pata chal gaya ki Daya unka nhi balki humara aadmi hai..isliye unhone daya ko kidnap kar liya, use bohut torture kiya taki vo apna mooh khole par usne apna mooh nhi khola...ek din vo mauka dekhkar vahan se bhaag gaya...uske paas us gang ki sari information bhi aa gyi thi...vo adress jo daya ne tumhe diya daya ne vo file jusme vo sari information thi use chupa Di aur acp sir humare dekh ek safe house mein..aur Baki ki kahani to tum khud jante ho...

 _ **Abhijeet became shocked..he couldn't speak a single word and moved from there and sat on a bench with a thud...tears were rolling down from his eyes , he remembered how he behaved his brother when he needed him badly...he was feeling guilty and was angry with himself... suddenly a man kept his hand on his shoulder...he looked up at the man with teary eyes...**_

 _ **Abhijeet looking down asked in composed tone:**_ tumhe bhi head quarter ke plan ke bare me sab pahle se pata tha na freddy?

 _ **Freddy in tears:**_ Nahi sir mujhe bhi aapse phone par baat karne se pahle ye baat pata chali...sir yakeen maniye abhi mai apne aapko kitna chhota mehsoos kar raha hun..humne daya sir pe yakeen na karke kitni bari galti kardi... bhagvan kare vo theek ho...

 **Abhijeet said nothing but his heart dipped in more guilt... sometime later doctor came from ICCU room...**

 **Abhijeet got up in tension but he had not dare to ask anything about his brother...**

 **So freddy handled the situation and asked doctor about Daya**

 **Doctor:** dekhiye patient abhi khatre se bahar hai... _ **all sighed**_...unhe drugs ka overdose diya gya tha isliye unhe attack aaya tha...but he is fine now... aaplog unse mil sakte hai... _ **and he left from there..**_..

 _ **Freddy in tears:**_ Abhijeet sir aap jaye andar...daya sir ko aapki jaroorat hai...vo abhi aapki hi rah dekh rahe honge...

 _ **Abhijeet looked at him blankly...and then entered into his brother room...daya saw him and tried to sit instantly but abhijeet ran and restricted him to get up...**_

 _ **Abhijeet in low tone:**_ lete raho... doctor ne tumhe abhi uthne se mana kiya hai...

 _ **Daya in concern tone:**_ mai theek hun abhi...tum kaise ho?

 _ **Abhijeet in teasing smile:**_ tumhe kaisa lag raha hun... _ **daya looked down**_...head quarters valo ne tumhe bravery certificate diya hai... _ **daya looked at him..**_.par kya vo log mera chain aur sukh vapas la sakte hai jo maine itne din gavaye... _ **tears came in his eyes...**_ kya vo log mujhe iss khauf se aajad kar sakte hai jo maine tumhare bina bitaye... _ **his voice chocked**_...ky..kya vo log mujhe iss guilt se mukt kara sakte hai jo maine apne bhai ke saath kiya...haan... _ **daya was totally silent, he also had tears in his eyes..he was giving time to Abhijeet to expell out all his stored pain and fear**_...bolo na daya chup kyu ho...la sakte hai vo log ye sab...bolo na... _ **and he burst out in crying harshly...**_

 _ **Daya held his hand:**_ abhi plzzz chup ho jayo...ab to sab theek ho gya na...dekho mai tumhare samne hun aur bilkul theek hun...plzz abhi mere liye...bosss

 **Abhijeet nodded and wiped his tears...he became little calm...but he was not looking at daya...he was avoiding to meet daya's gaze...**

 **Daya in soft tone:** abhi tumne kuch galat nhi kiya boss... abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes...tumne vahi kiya jo ek cid officer ko karna chahiye tha...aur yakeen mano agar tum mujhe culprit ki tarah treat nhi karte to humara plan kabhi successful nhi hota aur hum kabhi uss gang ko pakarne me kamyab nhi hote..

 **Abhijeet in tears :** par daya...

 **Daya cut him with:** koi par var nahi... mujhse promise karo boss ki tum ab iss sabke liye apne aapko dos nhi doge... promise...( _ **daya forwarded his hand cutely)**_

 _ **Abhijeet grabbed his hand and hugged him tightly but carefully that his wound not get affected...**_

 ** _After breaking away from that soothing hug_**

 _ **Abhi smiling:**_ Pata hai undino mujhe Apne saare feelings ek diary mein likhna parts that. Tu jo nahi tha na

 _ **Daya :**_ Phir to ghar jakar Sabse pehle wo diary parhni paregi

 _ **Abhijeet still smiling:**_ Haan warna sahab updated kaise rahenge apne bhai ke baare mein.

 _ **And they smiled together after a really long time**_

 ** _THE END._**

 ** _A/N KAISA LAGA GUYS DO R AND R_**

 ** _IF I GET ATLEAST 25 REVIEWS I'LL CONTINUE THE STORY_**

 ** _OTHERWISE DAY AFTER TOMORROW I'LL PUBLISH THE THANK YOU NOTE DAY AFTER TOMORROW._**


	5. THANK YOU NOTE

Dhara Abhi , eman, Pranjal,aditya adi, arib , Anam , sambhavi, Nikita di ,abhiii, Saira , Shikha di, nidha, Tia ,Priya, Akansha , aaniya , zeba di,Chitra and all the guests tysmmmmm for the reviews and also to all the people who reviewed in the previous ch tysmm.

 _ **Dhara**_ \- I may post an os on duo abhirika and dareya but won't be able to continue this story.

And _**Guest jii**_ who asked why I reversed the roles of duo. Actually in an interview aditya sir had said ki in real life daya sir is like an elder brother to him. So tried to depict that.

 _ **Guys this was my second last story in this site. My last story is mushkil and den two os will be published.**_

 _ **Hope they get the same love from you guys as I'm leaving ff soon.**_


End file.
